


Wilt

by Tesmi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesmi/pseuds/Tesmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is gone- but it's alright. Sei is there, and he's the next best thing. Sei is alive, and that's what matters.  </p><p>Well..maybe 'alive' with a loose definition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a practice fic. I wanted to write a universe in which Bad End Clear interacts with the Vitri, and Sei just kind of worked himself in there- it might be kind of out there, so take canon resemblance with a grain of salt. This is going to be a dark story, so please tread cautiously if the content of the bad ends was bothersome for you.

Aoba Seragaki dies 230 days into his captivity. The medics are shocked that he managed to last that long. It could have been any number of things that killed him, really- there was a pool between the scientists on what it might be. 200 yen on self-induced starvation, 700 on his body going into shock from stress. 1000 on the android literally fucking him to death. This was especially comical to several of the workers. Yes, that crazy robot with the screw loose was obviously fucking his limbless doll- why else would he keep him like that, naked, lame, immobile? The android was broken, and no one could fathom why Toue kept him around. He probably won’t even tell when that boy dies, one man joked darkly. He’ll be balls deep inside when the poor thing’s heart gives up on him, but that robot will just keep going. 

As it happened, it was a sickness that ended Seragaki’s life. It was to be expected. There was nothing to stop the fluids from pooling in his lunges, not when all he could do was lay still through the days. His body was too weak to fight off any strains of illness. Most likely, he didn’t try. After weeks of his body convulsing in silent fits of cough, a fever developed, and he lost all energy to eat- vomiting anything put into his stomach through a tube. His passing was as violent as his life, as he choked death on his own shallow gasps. 

If the android was sad, he didn’t show it. His face was a blank slate as he watched the stretcher be rolled away with his possession laying on top. His interest in his toy seemed to have evaporated with the last beats of his heart.  
It was just as well, Clear thought to himself. Aoba-san, however robotic his appearance had been altered to be, was only human, and therefore could only last for so long. There was no ache in his chest at the loss. No heaviness in his limbs. He felt nothing. 

Well, perhaps not nothing- he felt bored. It was time to move on to something new. 

Five months saw bleak boredom, before excitement entered his days again. Five months after Aoba Seragaki’s death, Oval Tower fell. It did not come as a surprise to Clear, nor as a great tragedy. The warning alarms in his ears brought with it a great calmness. It seeped into his body and spread through his wiring, to the tips of his fingers and up the length of his mechanical spine. Clear had no desire to die, but if he fell with the tower in which he was built, that would be fine. After all, it wasn’t as if he could really die. It wasn’t like his artificial existence served any real purpose. Not for Toue, not for Aoba. Not for anything. 

He sat besides the elevator doors and listened to the chaos reign around him. The inky sky outside of the large glass windows blinked in and out of existence, broken pixels taking it place in sharp flashes. Idly, Clear thought back to the clear umbrella which he used to tote around, before he was brought back here. How stupid he had been, back then- to think that the stars might fall.

Well, the sky was falling down around him, now, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry about it. 

Foot steps interrupted his leisure, and he opened eyes he didn’t realize had been closed; there were two men standing in the hallway in front of him, someone draped between them. It didn’t take him long to realize who it was- Sei’s form was as familiar to him as the back of his hand, programmed into his memory almost as securely as Toue’s command. He tilted his head curiously at the two of them, not moving from their path.

“Clear, don’t just sit there. Make yourself useful and help us get Sei-san out of here.” The shorter of the pair spoke to him without a hint of strain in his voice. It was a request, not a command. Clear wasn’t programmed to do what these two told him, but it wouldn’t have mattered if he was. Toue was dead. He could feel it in his entire system. He had no Master, not anymore. He didn’t have to listen to anyone

His eyes slid to the limp form of Sei between them. His pulse was present, but barely so. He was alive, physically. It wouldn’t be inaccurate to say, mentally, Sei had been dead for a very long time. 

“Hurry it up.” The deeper voice was less patient. The ground was trembling below their feet. Clear lifted himself, pressing the down button on the elevator. The doors slid open with a creak, and he scooped up Sei’s weightless body into his arms, carrying him bridal style, as the Yakuza men stood rigidly besides him. The trio was silent as the elevator made its descent to the bottom of the tower.

The door slid open as soon as they reached the main floor, all three of them bolting towards the entrance without having to communicate the need. There were men in leather jackets scattered across the main floor. Some were slumped next to androids identical in appearance to Clear, eyes dulled but mouths stuck open in a silenced song. The men- Scratch members, their tag art read- must have used something to fell the system that kept his brothers running. Whatever it was, it had done it’s job- leaving Clear the only surviving member. A fallacy in his programming, perhaps; it wouldn’t be the first time his faulty nature had been to his benefit. 

The brisk night air bit into his skin as they ran across the employee lot. The feeling was not unlike the spreading of gooseflesh, and not for the first time Clear thought of what a useless feature that was. He did not experience the cold like a human would. It did not slow down his movements, nor did he need to seek an outside heat source in order to rectify the temperature of his body- yet still, he felt it, it was still uncomfortable and elicited an urge to shiver within him. What a useless design, what a sad attempt at mimicking humanity.

In the parking garage that leads to the underground path between The Old Residential District and Platinum Jail, a sleek black car was awaiting them. Being stuck on the ground seemed inconvenient at this time, but Clear doubted he could carry three grown men through the sky at once. He got into the back seat as Virus started the engine, propping Sei upright in the seat next to him. 

While Clear monitored Sei’s condition, the Yakuza men talked casually between themselves. Their conversation was uninteresting, but in the dark black of the underground he had little else to turn his attention to. 

“It looks like that convict got the revenge he was looking for in the end.” 

“Ahhh, but we figured that he might.” 

“That’s right. Toue is a smart man, but even he is not invincible in the end. He laid his cards too thin.” 

“And that man- what is he, Indian?” 

“I believe he is American.” 

“Right- the American. He was a guy who knows how to lead a bunch of stray dogs. Give them the scent of someone who beat them, and a dog won’t hesitate to tear out a throat, yeah?” 

“That sounds to be correct, but I never took you as much of a dog person.” 

“Ah, of course not. I hate dogs. Although, Aoba was a little like a dog, wasn’t he?” 

“That’s right, Aoba-san had many dog-like qualities. Even his AllMate was that little blue spitz.” 

Something inside of Clear clenched as Aoba’s name fell from their lips. It sounded so dirty, when they spoke it. Like they had owned him as well- like Aoba hadn’t been just his, and his alone. Lips pursing into a thin line, Clear grappled to try and find a word to describe the little spark of emotion that had been ignited inside of him. 

“But Aoba is dead now, and have Sei wth us, so there’s no reason for us to stay. “ 

“Once we reach the safe house, the arrangements for transportation off of the Island can be made. Of course, Sei-san will be harder to move, but not impossible by any means. And what of you, Clear? What will you do?” 

It was a moment before Clear registered that the conversation had shifted to include him. He met a pair of bright eyes in the rear view mirror- they were Trip’s. Bored, uncaring, as if the question was not one he would have bothered to inquire himself. Virus did not take his gaze off of the road, although the air around him suggested he was patiently awaiting Clear’s answer.

Clear narrowed his eyes warily, considering the question. What would he do? He had no purpose. Aoba was dead. Toue was dead. His brothers had been deactivated, and it was unlikely that he would feel their presence again. There had been no back-up plan implemented into his coding, in case Toue met an early end. Vaguely, he remembers a time when the prospect of freedom, of the ability to be his own person, would have enthralled him.  
Clear feels nothing. He is not programmed to feel things like human restlessness, or curiosity towards the unknown. He knows nothing of the future and does not dwell on the past; the present is all that there is for him. The feeling he had once known in that small house with a man whom he called Grandfather were long taken out of his system. They were there as memory data, but it was like looking at a photo of yourself through faded glass. He could not touch those fleeting moments again. It did not resonate with him why they might have once held importance.

For a moment, a feeling that Clear can vaguely place as hopelessness washes through him. He wonders once again if all of his old bugs had really been cleared from his system, if he’s still capable of feeling something as human as despair.

A muscle twitches under skin. Not his- Sei’s. Gloved fingers tightening around the unconscious boy’s wrist, Clear gazes at the gaunt face besides him. Sei… who has a power in him not unlike that which once resided in Aoba. Different, and yet not unlike. Sei, who is already a doll in his own sort of sense. Clear would not have to work to make Sei the same as himself, not like he had to work with Aoba. 

Clear thinks that maybe there is something left of his purpose, sitting there besides him. Barely holding onto life. He doesn’t know if this is what he wants or if he really wants anything at all. For now, at the most, he has something he can say he is still supposed to serve. 

“I will stay with Sei-san.” He answers at last. The black of the tunnel has given away to a lighter gray around them. This sky, unlike the unnatural inky black of Platinum Jail’s make shift dome, is inconsistent in color. Clouds mar the endless expanse, and the lights of the city below illuminate the darkness, providing cover for which the stars can hide behind. There are no stars, here. 

“We will be glad to have you with us then, Clear.” Virus’ voice pulls him out of his trance, turning his gaze forward. Both men face forward so he cannot see their faces, but the smile is apparent in Virus’ voice. A smile that had always reminded him of the curve of a snake’s jowl, and the predatory slink of a weasel. 

“After all, you are close to Sei-san just as we are. And what interesting company you’ll be to keep.”


End file.
